Don't Let Me Be The Last To Know
by Itern-chan
Summary: A Haruka and Michiru songfic. This one isn't very depressing I guess. Really it's about Michiru wanting Haruka to tell her how she feels about her.


A.N: A Haruka and Michiru ficcie. Oh and I don't like Britney Spears but I liked this song and it fit with the story.  
Disclaimers: Don't Own the song, don't own Haruka or Michiru.  
  
Don't Let Me Be The Last To Know  
By SailorIternity  
  
  
Michiru sighed, sadly watching as Haruka roamed the sandy beach. The senshi of the sea's sat down on a beach chair, seeing Haruka wade into the ocean knee depth.  
  
"Why do you have to be so distant from me Tenoh Haruka?" Michiru whispered, "Why can't you just tell me how you feel?"  
  
  
*My friends say you're so into me  
And that you need me desperately  
They say you say we're so complete*  
  
Michiru got up from the chair, slipping off her sandals, she gracefully made her way over to Haruka. Haruka looked back to see her coming towards her. She gave a slight nod before turning back around.  
  
"Hello Haruka." Michiru offered her a smiled, edging towards her.  
  
"Hello." Haruka's voice was distant, which was no surprise to Michiru.  
  
*But I need to hear it straight from you  
If you want me to believe it's true  
I've been waiting for so long it hurts  
I wanna hear you say the words, please*  
  
Michiru made it in the water as deep as Haruka was. Haruka looked over to her, before quickly looking away. The sea senshi spoke softly, "Your up early."  
  
"Hai."  
  
Michiru looked at Haruka expectantly, waiting for her to say more, but she didn't. She looked longinly at the wind's senshi face, before looking down at the water.  
  
*Don't, don't let me be the last to know  
Don't hold back, just let it go  
I need to hear you say  
You need me all the way  
Oh, if you love me so  
Don't let me be the last to know*  
  
Haruka suddenly took Michiru's arm gently, pulling her in front of her. Michiru let out a small surprised gasp but quited down when Haruka told her to be quiet.  
  
"Look." Haruka pointed towards the sky, where a beautiful dove was flying towards the rising sun.  
  
"It's beautiful." Michiru breathed.  
  
"Hmm." Haruka seemed to have stopped paying attention to the bird, only now giving her full attention to the Michiru in her arms.  
  
*Your body language says so much  
Yeah, I feel it in the way you touch  
But til' you say the words it's not enough  
C'mon and tell me you're in love, please*  
  
Michiru turned around in Haruka's arms, looking deeply into her green/blue eyes, "Haruka...I.."  
  
Haruka suddenly snapped back to reality, she swiftly let go of Michiru, her face was bent and she quickly muttered "Sorry."  
  
"No..it's Ok." Michiru reached out towards Haruka again, but she pulled back, heading back towards the beach house.  
  
"We better get back inside." Haruka spoke gently but there was a touch of coldness in her voice, "Setsuna said she was coming over to discuss some things with us this morning."  
  
Michiru watched as Haruka made it back on the sand, the wind senshi turned around, calling back to Michiru, "You coming?"  
  
Michiru held back the waver of sadness in her voice as she called back, "Hai."  
  
*Don't, don't let me be the last to know  
Don't hold back, just let it go  
I need to hear you say  
You need me all the way  
Oh, if you love me so  
Don't let me be the last to know*  
  
Michiru made her way out of the water, slowly trudging back up towards the beach house. She picked up her towel by her chair, and slipped on her sandals before going up the deck stairs and into the house.  
  
Michiru looked around breifly, stopping on Haruka who was sitting down on the couch, "You move fast."  
  
Haruka grinned over to her, "I am the senshi of the winds remember?"  
  
"Yes, I remember." Michiru laughed, glad that the coldness in Haruka's voice was gone.  
  
*C'mon baby, c'mon darling, ooh yeah  
C'mon, let me be the one  
C'mon now, oh yeah*  
  
The sea senshi sat down beside Haruka, who smiled nervously over to her, Michiru looked over to her partner, "What time in the morning did Setsuna say she would be here?"  
  
"I don't know." Haruka shrugged, "Knowing her, she'll surprise us."  
  
"Yes most likley." Michiru snickered shaking her head.  
  
Haruka's hand which had been resting on the back of the couch, was now down resting on Michiru's hand without Haruka realizing it. Michiru slid closer to Haruka, "Your quiet today? Any reason."  
  
Haruka looked over to her, "Does one need a reason for being quiet?"  
  
"...I guess not." Michiru sighed, starting to get up, but Haruka pulled her by her arm.  
  
"Wait." Being caught off balance, Michiru fell ontop of Haruka, there faces only inches apart.  
  
Michiru laid there like that, stunned, before searching Haruka's eyes. Haruka cautiously slipped her arms around Michiru's waist. There faces lost the distance as Michiru brought her head in closer.  
  
"Michiru...Haruka?" A confused voice caused them to split apart hurriedly.  
  
Setsuna stood there, a sly smile on her face, "Did I interupt something?"  
  
"Uh...I." Michiru stumbled for words her face turning a slight pink.  
  
Michiru looked over to Haruka, who was now looking away. The sea senshi bit her lip, before turning back to Setsuna.  
  
*I need to hear you say  
You love me all the way  
And I don't wanna wait another day  
I wanna feel the way you feel  
Oh, c'mon*  
  
A couple of seconds later Haruka got up from the couch, snatching her car keys from off of the coffe table. She shot Setsuna a deadly look, "You didn't interupt anything Setsuna."  
  
Michiru winced as Haruka went out the sliding door, slamming it shut behind her. Setsuna blinked, "I'm..I'm sorry Michiru. I didn't mean to get her upset."  
  
"It's Ok Setsuna.." Michiru sighed, watching Haruka go down porch steps, down the pavement and into her car.  
  
'I hope someday you tell me how you really feel Haruka.' Michiru thought, 'I hope someday you'll tell me you love me.'  
  
*Don't, just let me be the one  
Don't hold back, just let it go  
I need to hear you say  
You need me all the way  
So…baby, if you love me  
Don't let me be the last to know*  
  
  
^_~Iternity  
  
  
Acck personally I don't like this one very much, so I don't blame you if you flame me. R/R! Even if they are flames!  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
